A Friendship of Godly Proportion
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The prankster of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson meet. Hilarity ensues.
1. It begins

It was a regular normal ordinary day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Or as normal regular ordinary as you can get with the Weasley twins. They ran their store like they ran everything else in their lives. With a grain of chaos.

"What are we going to do today Gred?" George asked his twin.

"I don't know Forge," said Fred. "The same thing we do everyday. Try to stop Voledmort from taking over the world." (Lol like Pinky and the Brain)

Just as he said this the bell to the entrance tinkled to announce that someone had just opened the door. Two boys walked in talking to each other.

"So Connor," said Travis, "what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know Travis," said Connor. "The same thing we do everyday. Try and cause chaos for everyone we know at Camp Half Blood."

The twins walked over after hearing this converstaion. They studied these two. They seemed so framiliar. It was almost like looking at a carbon copy of themselves.

"And how can we help you two prankster extraordinars," said Fred.

The two boys looked over at these other guys that had just walked up to them. These must be the owners. The guy who pointed them to this place told them to ask for the owners and they would give them the best stuff for pranking.

"We're looking for some great pranking equipment," said Travis. "See we have these "friends" at summer camp who need to be pranked." He smiled just thinking about the Ares cabin.

"I think we have just the thing," said George. Leading the boys to their best pranking stuff yet. "All this can be combine to pull of the prank of the year. And if you do pull it off without being killed we want proof."

"We will," said Connor. "We're the best."

"No my friend," said Fred. "We are. We're Fred and George Weasley by the way. The owners of this place. Who are you?"

"We're Connor and Travis Stoll," said Travis. "We're demigods from Camp Half Blood. And we'll definitely be back."

With that Travis and Connor bought their goods and left the store. They had pranking to do.

Fred turned to George. "Those two remind me of us at Hogwarts," he said with a small smile.

"They do," said George. "We can expect great things from them."

With that they went about their business.


	2. Fred and George: Sons of Hermes?

**Hey to all of my loyal readers who have wait a year for this to be updated. I'm back. And I'm so sorry for the long wait. So without further ado here is the moment you've been waiting for.**

Fred and George went back to business as usual after the two boys left. The day was pretty uneventful after that. Up to a point. Around noon time a group of pissed off looking people entered the shop.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said one of the salespeople the twins had hired, a girl named Jamie. "How may I help you all today?"

"We're looking for Mr. Fred Weasley or Mr. George Weasley," said a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked like she had fallen victim to one of the two boys pranks.

"I'll see if they're still here," said Jamie walking into the back.

Fred mouthed, "We're not here."

He and George went out the back exit.

"I can't believe we escaped them that easily," said George.

Fred smiled and nodded. "Looks like some not so happy customers," he said with a laugh.

There was a movement from the shadows in the alleyway the twins found themselves in. Fred and George looked at each other. Years of living with the threat of Death Eaters attacking people made them go on edge immediately. Both pulled their wands and advanced on the shadows.

"Don't make a move," said a boy who looked a few years younger than Ron. He had dark hair and a pale complection. "Put down your weapons Sons of Hermes."

That took Fred and George aback.

"Sons of who?" they both asked at the same time.

"Guys out here," called the boy.

**I know. I know. It's short. And a cliffhanger. I need some ideas for what you all want to happen next. So let me know what you think. Will the Weasley twins be taken to Camp Half Blood? Do you want to see them help Connor and Travis with some pranks? And if they do go to CHB should their godly parent be Hermes or someone else? Let me know. The more review the faster I can update this story. Until next time.**


	3. Camp What?

**Yay! Two updates on the same story in the same day. That is plain awesome for me. I would like to thank Natsucrush106 for helping me with a little problem I was having with this story. It really means a lot. So here is next chapter.**

"Don't let them leave Nico," called a boy with dark hair and green eyes. Him and the girl from earlier ran out with a couple of other people. Travis and Connor were with them.

"If you're unhappy with the results of our products we will refund your money," said Fred.

"You didn't have to bring back up with you," said George.

"It's not that," said Travis. "You tell them Percy. Your the one who probably knows the speech better than anyone."

The group all turned to the dark haired boy.

"Well let's first start off by introducing ourselves," said Percy. "I'm Percy Jackson son Posideon. This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." He pointed to the blonde girl. "And this is Nico di Angelo son of Hades." He pointed to the boy with the sword in front of Fred and George. "And you already know Connor and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes."

"You mean like the Greek gods?" asked Fred.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Exactly like them."

"OK?" asked George

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Fred.

"Travis and Connor told us about you and your abilities to prank," said Percy. "We believe and you have just confirmed that you may be one of us."

Fred and George looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

"Funny you guys," said Fred.

"Real funny," said George.

"But we have to get back to our business," they said at the same time.

"You can see that monster over our shoulder," said Nico pointing at the Hydra behind him. "Can't you?"

Fred and George nodded. The small group of half bloods turned towards the monster. Before anyone could react Fred and George froze and shrunk the monster down to size. They then stomped it into dust.

"That is pretty cool," said Nico. "They totally shrunk it and killed it."

"We have to get them to camp,' said Percy. "They got lucky this time. Maybe they won't be next time."

"I got an idea," said Fred. "You see we're wizards. We have a faster way to travel then by car or plane. We apparate to were we want to go."

"And it will get us there safely?" asked Annabeth.

Fred and George nodded. They didn't tell them about splinching because they didn't want to freak Annabeth out.

They broke into groups and apparated to Half Blood Hill.

"Right up there is the camp," said Percy as they reach Thalia's Pine. "This is Thalia's Pine. My cousin on my dad's side was on the run from monsters. On this very hill she almost died. But her father Zesus took pity on her and turned her into a tree. A few years ago she was turned back by the Golden Fleece. She's a Hunter of Artemis now. You'll probably meet her later. But for right now we have to get you two to Mr. D. The camp director."

"And before you ask yes Mr. D is Dionysus," said Annabeth.

"Oh," said both twins.

It was then that the little group stopped and stared over Fred and George's heads.

"What do we have something on our faces?" asked Fred.

George looked over his twins head. He then saw what looked like the doctors symbol over his brother's head.

"Gred," said George, "what's that over your head?"

Fred looked over George's head. "I don't know," he said. "But you have one too."

"You guys," said Annabeth. "You've been claimed by your godly parent."

"Well who is it?" they both asked.

"It's Hermes," said Travis Stoll as a man rolled up to them in a wheelchair.

**There you have it. Gred and Forge are sons of Hermes. I hope you all enjoy. And I promise to not wait another year to update. I will update more frequently.**


End file.
